1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an alarm mechanism, and more specifically, to a vehicle alarm for selectively notifying a user that the motor vehicle registration renewal is upcoming and that the yearly motor vehicle inspection is upcoming. The notification can be a flashing light or an audio tone or message emitted by the alarm mechanism or any combination thereof, which may additionally include a subscription phone notification service from a service bureau. The alarm mechanism is comprised of a housing that may vary in shape having a front surface and a back surface. The back surface may include a fastening element whereby the device can be fixedly or removable attached to a structure, such as an adhesive element for attachment to a motor vehicle or a magnetic element for attachment to a magnetic material.
The front surface contains a display area with means for setting various timers and clock display. In the preferred embodiment, the current date and time is set using the provided buttons. There are also buttons for setting the expiration date for the vehicle registration that is displayed in the registration display window and buttons for setting the vehicle inspection expiration date that is displayed in the inspection display window. Once the expiration of either approached a predetermined time period relative to the current date, such as a week or ten days, the alarm mechanism will engage the notification system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other alarm mechanisms exist in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. patent Nos. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,735; 4,031,363; 4,404,641; 4,533,900; 4,630,027; 4,868,800; 5,910,931; 6,026,060; 6,091,326; 6,721,685 and World Patent Number 02/0935509. While these keyboards may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.